SkekLach
SkekLach was the Skeksis' Collector, and counterpart to urSen the Monk. Role in the resistance Unlike his compatriots, skekLach was unsurprised to see the Crystal fail to sustain himself and the other Skeksis, as it had failed for days beforehand. After being dismissed, skekLach irritably departs with skekOk the Scroll-Keeper for Ha'rar to perform a tithing ceremony, snotting and coughing the entire way. SkekLach is later supremely unconcerned about Brea, being utterly bored by her words, dissuading her from reading skekOk's "forbidden" library, and telling her to leave at the soonest opportunity. Having arrived back at the Castle of the Crystal with skekOk, skekLach found the tithing to be "sadly lacking" and was disappointed in the piteous tithes they received. SkekLach supported punishing skekSil, being unsurprised to see him commit crimes, but quickly switched to supporting skekTek's punishment at the prospect of witnessing a peeper beetle, a rare occurrence. SkekLach was killed by Deet with the darkening, which the former absorbed when skekSo unleashed it on the Gelfling and Arathim. Behind the scenes In Legends of the Dark Crystal In the continuity established by Legends of the Dark Crystal, skekLach was a masterful tactician who, along with skekUng the Garthim Master, devised the strategies used in capturing Gelflings during the Garthim War. His abilities brought him in great favour with Emperor skekSo, though this favouritism was resented by skekVar the General and skekSil the Chamberlain, both of whom, like skekLach himself, ultimately desired the throne for themselves. SkekLach blackmailed skekTek the Scientist into secretly withholding Gelfling essence from the Emperor, then told the Emperor that essence supplies were in fact diminishing, directly contradicting skekVar's claim that Gelfling essence was still plentiful. The Emperor ordered the disgraced skekVar to pledge his loyalty to skekLach, thus leaving skekSil as the only contender for the Emperor's favour. SkekLach's plans were temporarily thwarted when one of his Gelfling acquisition raids resulted in the destruction of multiple Garthim during the Battle of Namopo Valley.Kessel, B. R. & Arnhold, H. (2007) Legends of the Dark Crystal Volume 1: The Garthim Wars. TokyoPop. Despite this setback, skekLach was still very much in the Emperor's favour, much to the rage of skekSil. When Larh and Neffi entered the Castle of the Crystal to rescue the prisoners taken from the Namopo Valley, skekLach captured Larh, and coerced him into becoming his spy, ensuring his loyalty by sending his Spyeyes to attach themselves onto the Gelfling. Unbeknownst to the Collector, skekSil had released the Gelfling prisoners, posing as skekLach himself. When the Battle of Bah-Lem Valley commenced, a captured Gelfling prisoner reported that "skekLach" had released him. SkekSil used the opportunity to openly accuse the Collector of treason, and challenged him to Trial by Fire. However, skekLach won the ordeal, as he had been strengthened by drinking the Emperor's Gelfling essence. His victory ensured he remained in the Emperor's favour, though he was unaware that his plan to use Larh as a spy had failed, as the Spyeyes had been destroyed.Kessel, B. R. & Arnhold, H. (2010) Legends of the Dark Crystal Volume 2: Trial by Fire. TokyoPop. Gallery SkekLach Instagram.jpg skekLach the Collector.jpg Skeksis attack.jpg|SkekLach, skekSo, skekEkt, and skekZok Skeksis gathered.jpg|SkekOk, skekAyuk, skekTek, skekLach, and skekSo References External Links * Category:Characters Lach Category:Legends of the Dark Crystal characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance characters Category:Deceased